


quell'uccellin che vien dal mare

by locoprimo



Series: dormi, dormi o bel bambin [2]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Dream Demon, M/M, Matter of Life and Death, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, also another take on main story, is it more fucked up than the main story? i hope so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:21:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29997915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locoprimo/pseuds/locoprimo
Summary: The final installment of 'dormi, dormi o bel bambin'. "Leo-san, please be calm, okay?" Madara handed him his phone. His face grim, as he held his breath. "...Izumi-san is in a coma. Apparently he's being hospitalized for a month and they don't know if he can survive it or not."
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo
Series: dormi, dormi o bel bambin [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206608
Kudos: 7





	quell'uccellin che vien dal mare

Tsukinaga Leo stood in amidst of desert, sun was blazing him hot, but he kept writing on the sands. Even as the others looked at him like a madman, but some were pretty much pay him no mind. When he was done, he wiped his sweats before flashing toothy grin, satisfied at all the hardwork.

"Leo- _san_!"

Getting called by familiar voice startled him in a good way, "Mama! Mikejimama, that's where you are!"

Mikejima Madara greeted him as flashily, "How is it, talking with them?"

"They're interesting! Even though I probably busted it with my pronunciation, they understood me completely!" Leo answered as enthusiastically, "Thank you for introducing me! They left already and you were missing so I didn't have any choice to write my newest composition here."

"Ahaha! If they could understand you, then you're a genius!" Madara winked, "Sorry for waiting, it was settled already!"

"All clear?"

"All clear!"

Though Leo paused and looked as genuine as possible when he said, "Thank you for everything, Mama."

"Don't be. Please." Madara replied softly, before he perked up. "Does this mean you're ready to go back to Japan?"

"...Well, that's another issue."

"It's okay, Leo _-san_. Bit by bit, don't get hasty."

"Yes! But nonetheless, thank you." Leo smiled simply, "By the way, where should we go next? I'm tired so I think I will head back to the hotel first. It's been a while since I contacted my family."

"Ahh right. I need to contact someone as well." Madara agreed in this, "It's been a month or so anyway. I'll go call first to update about things, you can go ahead and change your clothes. After that, we can have dinner."

"Okay!"

On that road to the hotel by using the bike, both Leo and Madara went quiet, like in their own deep thoughts.

> _"...I'm tired."_
> 
> _"I haven't called Ruka-tan yet, have I? I wonder if everyone in Japan is alright."_
> 
> _"...Sena. How are you? What are you doing?"_

When they arrived, Leo went to their bedroom while Madara was going to the receptionist. He was about to take of his clothes to take a bath when Madara knocked their door several times and shouted, "Leo- _san_!"

Leo was bewildered at this as he opened the door hastily, "Wh- What's wrong-??"

"Leo- _san_ , please be calm, okay?" Madara hands him the phone from their inn. His face grim, as he held his breath. "...Izumi- _san_ is in a coma. Apparently he's being hospitalized for a month and they don't know if he can survive it or not."

* * *

"Good evening, Izumi- _chan_." A merry voice greeted when the door was opened. It was a stark contrast of the silence except the beeping sound from the machine. "We come here for a daily visit!"

It was the remaining Knights' members; Arashi, Tsukasa and Ritsu.

"Is it okay if the three of us are coming in at the same time, Narukami _-senpai_?" Tsukasa inquired softly, afraid of getting too noisy.

"I think it's okay, Ecchan's doctor says that it's alright." Ritsu assured him simply before he greeted, "Good evening, Secchan."

"Good evening, Sena _-senpai_. I'm sorry I can't come visit you this morning." Tsukasa volunteered to checked the air conditioner, "Ah, this temperature is way down below. I shall adjust it for you."

"Well, we are going to perform as Knights for the joint performance Ra*bits so practice is very busy." Arashi huffed, "...But it's okay we'll manage, somehow!"

"Yes, do not worry, Sena _-senpai_. We will do our best!" Tsukasa nodded eagerly, "By the way, do we have news of his parents?"

"They're still outside of the country, as of now." Ritsu remarked dryly, clearly annoyed. "Thankfully Ecchan helps us, so we can visit Izumi- _chan_ everyday even though we aren't his family members."

Tsukasa frowned as he trailed off, "...But still, what kind of parents will leave their own son alone at the hospital for this long?"

"Some parents, apparently." Arashi answered as easily she breathed air, "Mine is as bad as Izumi- _chan_ 's."

"...Nacchan."

"I'm sorry, Narukami _-senpai_." Tsukasa quickly apologized, "That's inappropriate for me."

"Oh, don't be! Some cases can't be helped after all." She remarked, "But still, thank you. So let's keep visiting Izumi- _chan_ so that when he wakes up from his coma, he's not lonely okay?"

"Yes!" Tsukasa nodded, then he looked at the flowers, "...It's from Tsukinaga…? The ink smeared."

Arashi immediately stood and glanced at Ritsu, " _Ou-sama_!? Hey, is it really _Ou-sama_?"

"Let me see that, Suu~ _chan_." Ritsu was handed the letter that came with the flowers, "...It's from his sister. She wants us to know that _Ou-sama_ finally contacted their family today."

"Really? Then, _Ou-sama_ is finally back?"

"This _Ou-sama_ person...Tsukinaga _-senpai_ … our Leader?" Tsukasa asked, his eyes were hopeful. "If he's back then, is it possible that Sena _-senpai_ will open his eyes?"

"That's the best outcome, don't you think?" Even though he was not sure the outcome, Ritsu felt like it wasn't wrong to indulge the junior. He added gently, "Secchan, who has been enduring all this time, will finally be rewarded. They will kiss and poof, Secchan will be awake."

"Ki- K- Kiss!?" Tsukasa was blushing instead.

"Aww how dreamy." Arashi squealed, "I wish Kunugi- _sensei_ would kiss me already."

"But- but that's against his consent!" Tsukasa protested, still blushing. "Well, not that I mind if Sena- _senpai_ will be awake. But then, kiss...is too much!"

"When will he arrive, Ritsu- _chan_?" Arashi gigged like a schoolgirl in a crush, "Shall we peek from outside?"

"P-Peek?!"

"Hush, Suu _~chan_ , you're too loud."

"I apologize, Ritsu _-senpai_! But-" Tsukasa looked panicked instead, "Should I investigate this _Ou-sama_ person? Wha-What if he's a scummy person that will ridicule Sena- _senpai_? Or an alcoholic person that has a lot of debt? Or he couldn't stand Sena- _senpai_ 's nagging so he'll leave again?" He declared, "I can't give up Sena _-senpai_ to a person like him!"

"Ahahaha!" Ritsu laughed instead along with Arashi, "Suu _~chan_ , are you his son who will meet his new stepdad or something?"

"Sometimes, Tsukasa _-chan_ acts like his age. You're super cute! If you're his son then I'm the big sister, huh. Not bad, I see!"

"Jesus Christ, I'm serious!"

"Jokes aside, he's running here full speed. So let's give them a room when they need that."

* * *

It was early morning the day after their discussion yesterday. It was Tsukasa's duty to visit Izumi and cleaned or adjusted anything he deemed necessary. He was just finished opening the curtains when the door was slided open harshly.

"Sena!"

Tsukasa's mouth went agape at this, "...Wha-"

"Sena! Sena!" The stranger didn't seem to notice him at all, but then jumped himself to Izumi's unconscious body. He grabbed his cold hand, as if it was the most important thing in the world. He trailed off weakly, "...Sena."

"Leo _-san_ , I understand if you're in this panic, but you're going to disturb others if you keep shouting." His companion whom arrived a later than the stranger scolded him. He bowed politely, "Hello. Thank you for taking care of Izumi _-san_. My name is Mikejima Madara, I was travelling with Tsukinaga Leo _-san_ , who is Izumi _-san_ 's friend."

"...He's Tsukinaga Leo-san?" Tsukasa looked surprised, he didn't seem to be the same person the upperclassmen was talking about. Then he realized he hadn't replied back, "Ah, I apologize for my abrupt behavior. My name is Suou Tsukasa, I'm Knights' new member. It's my turn to take care of Sena _-senpai_."

"Do you want to take a breather outside? Izumi _-san_ will be alright, there's Leo _-san_ with him."

"No, I'll stay here." Tsukasa rejected the offer firmly, then he realized he had no other excuse except that, "...Tsukinaga _-senpai_ doesn't know about Sena- _senpai_ 's… uh, medication and others…"

"...Okay, if you say so." Madara agreed as he took his phone out before he closed the door, "I'll call Rei _-san_ and the others and see if they can call Knights' other members here."

* * *

"Hey, why isn't Sena _-senpai_ waking up?" Tsukasa inquired when all the Knights' members reunited again at the end of school hours. Since there was Leo, they were sitting on the round table not far from the room. He clenched his fists, "...Even though that person has come back, why? I'm sorry, I-" He was tearing a bit, "I just want Sena _-senpai_ to wake up and scold me like usual."

"I know. Me too." Arashi calmed him down as she patted Tsukasa's back several times, "But let's keep calm, okay, Tsukasa _-chan_?"

Tsukasa nodded, but he asked, "What did Tenshouin _-oniisam_ a's doctor say, Narukami _-senpai_?"

"It's just-" Arashi took a deep breath and exhaled, "...Sleeping. He says that he's sleeping. Yet his pulses are becoming weak each day."

Ritsu who was quiet all this time spoke up, "...Nacchan, Suu _~chan_ , I think...we need to discuss with _Ou-sama_."

"You can discuss it now, Rittsu." Leo suddenly replied behind them. He didn't look like he was sleeping for a bit, with dark circles below his eyes. "I'm here."

"... _Ou-sama_ , you're back." Ritsu greeted him,"How about Secchan? Did you leave him alone?"

"...There's his parents inside." Leo answered simply then he chuckled dryly, "Funny, isn't it? I don't have any rights to stop them from coming, because I'm also at fault."

Tsukasa bit his lower lip, before he raised his voice. "...Sorry to intrude, I'm Suou Tsukasa, Knights' new member. I- I was looking out for Sena _-senpai_ before you and Mikejima _-senpai_ came." He introduced himself, since he had missed his chance from this morning. Leo wasn't answering his nor Madara's calling him before and Madara informed him that it was best to leave both of them alone so off Tsukasa went to school. He said to him, "I- I can't speak for Sena _-senpai_ , but all of us are grateful that you finally came...also, his parents as well, no matter how late they are. So please, don't leave him again. He- He'll be sad if you do."

"Suu _~chan_."

"Tsukasa _-chan_."

"...Thank you." Leo looked at him with a small smile, "For letting me stay. Even as temporary as it is. Well then, Rittsu, let's talk."

"I think I might know how to cure Secchan." Then he immediately added when all of them looked surprised. He put a book on the table and opened the page where a badly sewn bookmark was placed. "Don't be hasty. Let me explain slowly, in terms that you all understand."

* * *

"Hey, Leo _-kun_! Don't scribble on the floors!" Izumi grumbled as he looked around the house they rented on the other side of the world. He released his scarf and proceeded to go to the other person in their shared place, "I swear this is becoming a bad habit of yours!"

"Arrgghh Sena! Stop nagging, okay? Inspiration strikes me that way, so I can't stop midway. Your beautiful face is now ruined!"

"Hmph. Praising me won't get you nothing." Yet he looked proud of himself. He sat on the sofa and remarked duly on a note, "I'll prepare a book for you, so don't scribble anything on the floor! It's a pain to have it cleaned!"

"Okay, okay. Geez." Leo grumbled, "Even though we are just moving together, don't you think it's too early for a fight?"

"Is it? This is outside of our country, shouldn't we be more careful?" Izumi stated simply, "Things here are also crazily expensive, so we need to think carefully on what we spend."

"Hmm..." Leo looked like he was considering something, "I can make some ordinary songs if you want, Sena, if you need tons of money."

"Hell no. It doesn't suit you to say things like that." Izumi was annoyed at this, "Don't say things you don't mean."

"Sena, you're so difficult to please!" Leo looked like he hit the wall when his suggestion was easily thrown out. "A saying about having a high maintenance boyfriend is really difficult is true. Should I learn from Tenshi?"

"That's even worse." Izumi scoffed before he asked, "Wait, what?"

"Huh?"

"What did you say?"

"Should I learn from Tenshi?"

"No, before that!"

"Boyfriend?" Leo pointed at himself and Izumi, "Me and you?"

"Wait, since when?"

"No, wait, what?" Leo looked terrified at the concept, "Did I misread things?"

"...Leo _-kun_ -"

"Last time I checked, that's what we are! Don't blame me, okay? So why did I move here with you, dumbass Sena!" Leo massaged his temple before he threw a tantrum, "I swear you're as dumb as the romcom protagonist! No, even lower than that! You're as dumb as a rock! You love people as easily as breathing, but you're super suck at being loved!" He then settled with, "Right, let's call Rittsu!"

"Wait, _Ou-sama_!" Izumi reminded him, "Did you know what time it is in Japan-!?"

"Hush, he's nocturnal so it's fine."

 _"Hi. First of all, what the fuck."_ Ritsu answered on the other side of the phone, sounding a bit pissed. Though, he answered it on the first bell anyway. _"Quick, tomorrow we have a Live. I'm fixing my sleeping habit."_

"Sena is asking me that are we a boyfriend?"

_"Huh, what?"_

"Wait, I phrase it wrong." Leo corrected quickly, "Both Sena and I, are we a boyfriend?"

_"Are you having this on loudspeaker?"_

"Uh-huh."

 _"Secchan, no offense taken please, but what the fuck."_ Instead of answering Leo, Ritsu stated simply. "I mean, fuck you, in literal sense?"

"Watch your tongue, Kuma _-kun_. You're not making any sense." Izumi hissed in annoyance, "But in my defense, he's been spouting I love yous to everyone!"

Leo challenged him, as if he was born ready. "Well then, I will stop if you hate it?"

"No, what the hell? Don't decide that easily!" Izumi exclaimed, he felt like his blood was rising, "That part is one of your stage personalities. Fans will be devastated if you stopped abruptly!"

 _"Can y'all stop with this domestic drama?"_ Ritsu sighed, _"Well, this should be quick. Go for it! Us here will be the witness."_

"Wait, Kuma _-kun_?" Izumi was alarmed at the sudden additional participants, "Why did you call the others?"

 _"Eurgh, what's wrong, Ritsu-chan?"_ Arashi asked, there was a sheet mask applied on her face already. _"This is so not good for my skin, so make it quick!"_

_"Nacchan, Secchan's being difficult as always!"_

_"Since when he's not?"_ Arashi sighed deeply then proceed to release her mask. _"I'm doing this only for you, Izumi-chan! Better be grateful!"_

 _"Good evening to early morning, my senpais."_ Tsukasa finally dialed in, it appeared that he was still up freshly. He chuckled simply, like it was very amusing. _"Fufu, just when I thought I would be spending the time peacefully."_

"What the fuck, Kasa _-kun_ , where are you?"

Oblivious, he answered. _"I'm in my room."_

"What are you doing?"

 _"E-eh?"_ Tsukasa was bewildered at this, _"I'm reading my family's reports, why, Sena-senpai?"_

Izumi finally scolded him, "At this goddamn hour? Shouldn't you get some sleep?"

 _"Eek, just a bit, okay."_ Tsukasa looked like he was still easy to be scolded, even after everything. He added softly, like a whisper. _"I need to cover a lot of things so-"_

 _"Right, Izumi-chan."_ Arashi cut his poor excuse quick before it escalated into a big fight, _"Tsukasa-chan, if there's something you want us to help, please say so, okay?" She added with a bit of tease, "We don't want you to get sick, since you're our dearest new Ou-sama and all!"_

 _"Yup, yup."_ Ritsu nodded in agreement, _"At least, Suu~chan, if you want to stay at night, please call me. I'm usually still awake and I got bored spending my time doing nothing."_

"Wahaha! That's right, Suo~" Leo laughed freely while Izumi looked at him tenderly, "If you want me to help you, please say so, so me and Sena will go back to Japan, light as a feather! Let your older siblings help you when you need them! Get spoiled! You know you're an only child and all, but we Knights here are a family!"

 _"...Everyone."_ Tsukasa was touched by their sincerity and nodded certainly. _"Okay, I promise. I will use help when necessary. Thank you." Though he then asked, "By the way, that doesn't really explain why we are being called in the middle of the night?"_

 _"Ah right."_ Ritsu cleared his throat and began to talk, _"Dear friends and family, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the union of Tsukinaga Leo and Izumi Sena in marriage."_

"Wait, what?"

_"Through their time together, they have come to realize that their personal dreams, hopes, and goals are more attainable and more meaningful through the combined effort and mutual support provided in love, commitment, and family; and so today, they will begin their life together, as husband and wife."_

"Kuma _-kun_ , that's wedding vow!" Izumi retorted, but he was blushing. "What the hell are you spouting at?"

Yet Ritsu was easily ignored Izumi's question, "Are _the witnesses ready?"_

_"Yup!"_

_"Always at your service, senpais."_

"Thank you, my Knights!"

 _"Fufu,"_ Arashi chuckled seeing Izumi's confused expression, _"Are you happy, Izumi-chan?"_

"...I," For the first time in a while, Izumi admitted. "I'm happy. I really do."

* * *

"Izumi! Hurry up!"

"Slow down, Leo _-kun_!" Izumi scoffed as he held Leo's hand as if to stop him from running away, "Geez, what if you hit someone else behind. You're very annoying!"

"But I am your annoying wahaha!"

Izumi sulked at this, "...Stupid. So why are we here again?"

"I want to see Mozart's favorite Queen."

"Marie Antoinette?"

"Yes, yes!" Leo enthusiastically answered, "The one with the same birthdate as you!"

"Why here? I thought you hate Mozart." Izumi remarked before he felt something hurt inside his head. His vision suddenly blurred, "...No, is it? You don't hate him...what is it the last one you say…?"

"No, I really hate him, Sena?" Leo asked, "What's wrong?"

"My head...hurts."

"Let's rest here." Leo let him sit in front of the Museum's park bench and left quickly, "I'll go fetch some drinks!"

"What happened to me?" Izumi asked himself and recalled everything that he ate today. He didn't seem to find anything extraordinary. "I'm alright this morning."

"Sena."

"Oh, you got back early." Izumi answered simply, he remembered that the store was quite a distance from the place he sat. His head felt like it was torn apart at this, so he said deliriously. "What a nostalgic name. Didn't you say you want to change my name these days-" He finally raised his head. "...Huh? ...Leo _-kun_?"

The figure who was standing a meter from him was definitely Leo, albeit the younger one, with the black cardigan. He looked like he was crying, with the way he looked at him, "Sena!"

"What's with that outfit? Didn't you already outgrow it?" Izumi was spouting nonsense, but the headache was unbearable at this point. He asked questions after questions without any answer to solve, "Why are you smaller? Why are you shouting?" Looking at crying Leo, he felt like he wanted to cry as well. It was painful, it was hard to breathe. "...Why are you crying? We are happy, right?"

The silhouette was turning transparent as the smaller Leo dissipated into thin air, "Come home, Sena!"

"...Leo... _kun_?" Izumi raised on his feet and called him again, "...Leo _-kun_!"

Before Izumi could fall completely, the real Leo showed up with canned drinks and caught him completely. He wiped his tears, "Why are you crying, Izumi?"

"Please don't leave me behind…!" Izumi pleaded earnestly, "...Don't go where I can't reach you. I beg of you. Please."

"I won't." Leo reassured him with a hug, it felt like Izumi woke up from a bad dream. Stay and safe and perfect, like always. "I'll stay here forever with you."

_"Sena!"_

Another call from the place that younger Leo appeared, making his head hurted again.

"...Please leave!" Izumi shouted to no one as he shook his head, "I don't know anything about you."

"Huh?" Leo looked at him, yet still not releasing his hug. "What is it, Izumi?"

"...It's nothing." Izumi answered simply. He blinked and he found a bird was standing there in place of Leo. "Just a canary."

* * *

"Leo _-kun_?" Izumi called him outside of the Live venue, "Why are you here?"

Knights was about to have a graduation Live where Tsukasa finally stepped down as _Ou-sama_ and joining all the graduates to delve in actual Entertainment Business. Things were going so well with them these past years, not only Izumi got nominated as a best new coming model overseas, Leo got an award in his new music composition, Arashi joined theatrical plays and got roles he wanted, Ritsu's acting on a serial tv series was highly praised, and Tsukasa's successes on every small business he opened as the heir of Suou. Izumi felt so happy he wanted to float away.

"Izumi? Just a bit more, please." Leo was now easier to talk to, even when he was composing something. Izumi felt proud at this, "I almost got the last tone written!"

"Just don't take too long." Izumi stated simply and stood next to him, "You're not good with cold."

"...Izumi, thank you."

"For what?"

"For everything." Leo answered with a tender smile, "I'm happy. Are you?"

"If you're that happy, then I am too, stupid."

Leo hugged him, "Will you stay here, forever?"

Sena answered almost automatically, "Of cour-"

_"Sena."_

A familiar voice called him again, before he was able to answer Leo's question. It was just a few meter from Leo's back, standing, even though it was snowing right now. Unwavering, strong, and yet so fragile.

"...Canary." Izumi muttered as he released the hug, "It's a canary, Leo _-kun_." He chuckled, "It's silly, but do you know about a canary that can't sing?"

Leo smiled as if it was a given, like he knew what was coming. "That's your wish, isn't it?"

"...Canaries are birds that sing. They can sing beautifully if they are trained properly." Izumi explained, "However, those who can't, are treated like normal birds. Unloved. Even though they are the same existence, they are ignored." He then raised a question, "...But what if the canary who sings the best that is worth thousands of golds suddenly lost its voice?" He continued, yet he was unable to look at Leo's eyes any longer. "It was beaten day after day. Other birds mocked and taunted it, as if it doesn't have value except his singing, until it escaped through the dreams. In his dream, he regains his beautiful singing voice and people's love again. So he dreams and dreams until the end of his breath."

"...I'm pretty sure that the story doesn't go that way." Leo patted his cheek tenderly, lovingly, as if it should be. "Let's go back inside, everyone's waiting."

"But I want it that way! Silly, isn't it?"

"You're not silly."

"That doesn't matter anymore." Izumi chuckled hollowly, like the playtime's over. "You're not him, aren't you, Leo _-kun_? You're just a fragment of my delusions of what I think you are."

"...Izumi."

"Even though I said I know you the best, in the end it's just my wishful thinking and makes me get cocky." Izumi pushed Leo strongly aside, yet he only looked at the snow which was starting to get on his feet. "I'm sorry, Leo _-kun_. I'm sorry. Just don't show me that you're happy with me, when you're not. I don't deserve you."

"Then, where will you be?"

"I'm dying. I can feel it." Izumi finally abled to look at Leo's face. "This sounds stupid, but there's this part of me-" He clenched his clothes just right in front of his heart, "This stubborn part of me, demanding to wake up from this delusions. So that at the end of my life, I will stay alone. Because I shouldn't drag anyone again." He added softly while _Leo_ hugged him, even while dissipating little by little, "...And if you're a delusion of mine, I don't want to see you suffer and die with me." Izumi sat on the ground, the scenery had now vanished, together with _Leo_ 's remnants. "Good bye, Leo _-kun_. Thank you."

_"I appreciate it if you don't kill yourself easily, Secchan."_

"...Kuma _-kun_?" Izumi felt like he was being called by Ritsu, yet he didn't raise from the place he was sitting on. Now the world was pitch black, no one was supposed to be there. "...Is that you? Or are you a delusion as well?"

 _"...What do you think?"_ The voice asked back, harshly. _"Secchan, why are you here alone? Why don't you wake up?"_

"I'm sorry. I want to stay here."

 _"Until you die?"_ Ritsu stated, he sounded like he was holding to cry. _"Secchan, that's...selfish."_

"Is it?"

 _"How about people that want you to live?"_ Ritsu asked again and cut him when Izumi was about to answer. Like it was a given thing for Izumi to answer, almost automatically. _"Stop with that 'No one wants me' crap, because we need you."_

Izumi was surprised, but he smiled gently. "...Say that again, Kuma _-kun_. Even if it's a lie."

 _"It's not!"_ Ritsu exclaimed quickly. At this point, he sounded like he was crying. _"It's not a lie. It's not, okay? I need you. Nacchan needs you. Suu~chan needs you. Your classmates need you. And even your precious junior Yuu-kun needs you!"_

Izumi's cheek suddenly felt wet. He unconsciously let down a tear. Laughing dryly, he asked. "...Is this what they call visions before you die? The one that urges people 'I don't want to die' yet? I suppose I'm not that ready as I think I am."

 _"I forgot to mention. Ou-sama is waiting for you."_ Ritsu's voice came up with a bright light, _"He still needs you for support. He flew on the other side of the Earth when he heard you're comatose and never leave your side for a while. You can feel your hand is warm, can't you? That idiot Ou-sama is holding your hand and never let it go even once since he arrived. Unmoving and quiet, faithfully waiting for you to open your eyes."_

As if commanded, Izumi felt both his hands slowly turned warm. He felt like he was held by four pair of hands around him. Flustered, he gasped. "...This, why?"

"Really, you're both a mess." Izumi could picture the way Ritsu was smiling as the light became lighter and lighter, "Say it again properly. This time, I'll- No, everyone will be here with you guys. Don't give up yet, Secchan."

* * *

"...Hgh." Izumi stirred from his deep sleep. "..I, where?"

"Sena _-senpai_!"

"Izumi _-chan_!"

"Secchan."

"...You guys…" Izumi answered softly before he turned to the other person, "... _Ou-sama_ , you're back."

Leo's face looked pretty relieved, even with his eyes were red. "...Sena? Is that you, Sena?"

"Yes, it's me." Izumi smiled weakly, "...Leo-"

Leo nuzzled at his arm, like he was hiding his tears. "Sena, my dear Sena. Stupid Sena! Sena who says he knows me best. Sena my muse. Sena who is so tough that he doesn't slack even at practice. He who takes care of everything as perfect as he can. Sena whose heart is bigger than the universe. Sena whom I love the most!" He confessed like an absolute wreck he was, "I miss you! I don't know what I will do without you in this world! I'll say thousands of apologies for you if you want! But please don't leave me here all alone…" He released his hug and said, "I'm sorry for being weak. I'm sorry I pushed you away. I'm sorry for leaving you alone. I'm sorry-"

" _Ou-sama_ , don't make him confused when he was just waking up." Arashi scolded him a bit, "I'm sorry, Izumi _-chan_."

"It's okay, Naru _-kun_." Izumi looked at everyone present, an old book splattered at the foot of his bed which he ignored. "...I- I'm sorry, Leo _-kun_. I- I suppose I'm trying my best to support Knights...all alone with brute force...so I kind of- I kind of feeling tired and want it all ended." Izumi squeezed Tsukasa's hand, "I'm sorry to you guys as well. In a way, I keep forgetting that you guys are our teammates as well; I was blind that you guys supported Knights all this long and Knights doesn't belong to only _Ou-sama_ and me. I'm sorry for making you all worried."

"...Sena _-senpai_."

"...This is the truth about Knights, Kasa _-kun_. If this makes you want to quit, then you're welcome to do so…" Izumi sheepishly added, "...But I'd hate it without you in Knights."

"Do not worry. I, Suou Tsukasa, will never leave Knights. But it's not because you tell me to do so, Sena- _senpai_." Tsukasa smiled gently, "It's only because I really am in love ever since that day." He squeezed back Izumi's hand tightly, "So please, don't say sorry. In times like this, shouldn't you say 'thank you'?"

"...Sena, this boy is very cheeky." Leo examined Tsukasa and chuckled, "Kind of your favorite, isn't he?"

Tsukasa blurted out, "Wh- What-"

"Pfft, I suppose so." Izumi admitted with a chuckle, "Knights are full of weird members."

* * *

"Hey. Stop glaring at Yuu _-kun_ , or I'll get angry."

Izumi was scolding Leo who was just back from outside. He was still recovering from his coma, but otherwise didn't feel anything weighing him down. One by one, visitors came in. His classmates (did you believe Chiaki was crying? Even Shu who was hiding himself in his own house came), his parents, and his Agency representatives.

"What can I say? I don't like fighting, but it's worth your attention, so I will still do it." Leo growled at this, "...If I got further away, I'm afraid of the notion that maybe I can tolerate him just a little, just to keep you alright, Sena."

Izumi hugged his own feet, like the dreamworld him was. "...So what are you going to do next, _Ou-sama_?"

"What do you mean?" Leo asked him simply, but his expression was somehow readable to Izumi. "I'll stay by your side."

"I'm okay now. I won't make the same mistake again." Izumi explained as he closed his eyes, "...But you're still...not okay right? ...Going to school and all."

"Sena, I-"

"If you don't come to school or join our Lives, it's okay. I can handle it, this time, with everyone." Izumi assured him with a smile, "...But please show your faces sometimes. I'll-" He confessed to him, "I'll get lonely if you don't. Make sure you eventually go back, okay? Or I'll ask Mikejima to drag you back."

"...Okay." Leo nodded, a bit shameful, but he replied a genuine smile this time. "Thank you."

"Don't be. We're all a little broken inside, Leo _-kun_. Twisted, even." Izumi looked at the orange colored sky that escaped the curtain, "...Also, I want to know more about you. Because both of us have changed from before, even just a little."

"...Sena, please wait for me." Leo said as he took a seat next to him and grabbed his hand, "I also don't want to run away forever." He asked, shyly and timidly. "When I get back, will you say ' _Welcome home, Leo-kun_ ' for me? Will you praise me for being strong? Will you stay by my side forever? Even if I can't compose anymore?"

"Yes." Izumi looked at him proudly as a small smile graced his lips, "...So take your time and recover. I'll be waiting here, on the spot you left me with."

"...Also, this is presumptuous of me," Leo looked a bit troubled by this as he whispered at the same time when crows were cackling just outside the window, _"Please don't cheat me with those four glasses."_

"Hmm?" Izumi asked again when the crows stopped chirping loudly, "Did you say something, _Ou-sama_?"

Leo looked at him helplessly and pouted, "Noothiiingggg!"

**Author's Note:**

> annndd that's it folks. as usual, there are some cut parts that i omitted due to inconsistencies/not suited to overall story lol  
> \- sakuma rei's talk with ritsu about the demon, the symptom is also not described since it was faster that way. it's called kanashibari  
> \- also the way that rei helped contacting madara since ritsu was busy reading books (read: grimoire) with mikarin to look for a cure  
> \- mama loves to have sprint races with leo (he always won), but it's always ended up leo went missing since he forgot the hotel's name lol  
> \- izumako convo at the end was cut, so sorry. it was easier that way.. i love their relationship huhu
> 
> thank you for reading! though, this maybe my last entry for enstars as a whole!! check out my other izuleo completed series too! it was much more dark ufufu.. please tell me if you like the story!! i'm @colomopri on twitter yay


End file.
